1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to mounting devices, and more particularly to a disk drive mounting device and a disk drive assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, often includes a case and a plurality of disk drives such as a compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive and a hard disk drive (HDD) accommodated in the case. A plurality of mounting frames is provided in the case for securing the disk drives in the case. Each of the mounting frames has a mounting pole protruding outwardly therefrom. A plurality of sliding slots is defined in a side plate of the case. Each of the disk drives is mounted on a corresponding mounting frame, which is then slid into the case by the mounting pole moving along the corresponding sliding slot to a predetermined securing position.
However, during assembly, the mounting frame must travel a predetermined distance, which means that corresponding free space for allowing such travel is required in the case. Unfortunately, such requirement impedes ongoing efforts toward reduction of device size and volume.
Therefore, what is needed is a disk drive mounting device which can overcome the described limitations.